Argentinosaurus
'Argentinosaurus' (name meaning "''Argentina's Lizard") is a genus of titanosaurian sauropod dinosaur that originated during the Early Cretaceous period in what is now South America. Measuring over 30 meters long and weighing over a staggering 90 tons, Argentinosaurus was also the largest and most physically imposing dinosaur of all time. Argentinosaurus was first encountered in the episode "Clash of the Titans", where a herd of them was brought back to the park. They reside with their fellow sauropod relatives in Sauropod Savannah. Facts Era & Discovery Argentinosaurus lived in South America during the Early to Middle Cretaceous period, from 120–93 million years ago. Hence it's named, it was discovered in Argentina, South America and it roamed the plains of South America with other creatures and dinosaurs: such as many pterosaurs and the South American Iguanodon. Argentinosaurus was also preyed upon by the giant Giganotosaurus and the huge crocodilian Sarcosuchus (although, they primarily fed on smaller and younger Argentinosaurus). The generic name refers to the country in which it was discovered. The first fossils identified as Argentinosaurus were found in 1987 by a rancher in Argentina, who mistook the leg for a giant piece of petrified wood. Physical Attributes As, without a doubt, one of the largest, if not, the largest terrestrial animal that ever walked the Earth, Argentinosaurus grew to a staggering 24–35 feet (7–10 m) tall at the hips, measured over 98–115 feet (30–35 m) in length, and weighed as heavy as 92 tons (184,000 lbs.), the weight of 30 African elephants (give or take), making it not only the largest sauropod dinosaur but Argentinosaurus was the largest species of dinosaurs in general ever found and the largest and heaviest terrestrial creature of all time. This great size ensured that mature Argentinosaurs had no predators, except for some certain pack-hunting theropods, such as Giganotosaurus. Additionally, like their smaller relatives, Diplodocus and Apatosaurus, Argentinosaurus possessed a horizontal posture rather than a vertical posture seen in sauropods like Brachiosaurus. Capabilities and Weaponry *'Long neck:' As a sauropod, Argentinosaurus is able to use its long neck to strike at attackers. *'Long tail:' Like all sauropods, Argentinosaurus is able to use its long tail to strike at attackers. *'Size & Weight:' Due to its enormous size, Argentinosaurus is able to use its massive weight to crush attackers. However, its size along protects it. Despite this, there are only two carnivores that can bring down an Argentinosaurus. Behavior & Traits Like other Sauropods and many other, if not, all herbivorous dinosaurs, Argentinosaurus was a dinosaur that traveled in herds of dozens of individuals. Juveniles however most likely traveled in separate herds from the adults. Every year during the breeding season, herds of Argentinosaurus visited lakes to lay their eggs. The shores on the edge of the lake were perfect nurseries for them. Their eggs could give you a good idea of what these huge animals hatched out from. Quite small beginnings, but the full egg itself was about the size of a football. Females came to lakes year after year because it was a perfect place for them to lay their eggs. Even at three or four years of age, young Argentinosaurus stayed around the nesting area, probably because there must have been good food for them and they were also too young to travel with herds. And if they survived, they grew up to be as large as an adult, growing some 60 times in weight. In its own right, Argentinosaurus was a herbivore that fed in the treetops with its great size and a long neck that also allowed it to avoid competition with smaller herbivores, such as Macrogryphosaurus. Gallery 560853_461431103974398_87606579_n.jpg Pizap_com14052196341712.jpg Argentinosaurus herd.jpg Trivia *''Argentinosaurus'' is the largest prehistoric creature ever brought to the park. **it is the largest dinosaur brought to the park. **It is the largest sauropod brought to the park. **It is the largest terrestrial animal brought to the park. **It is the largest herbivorous animal brought to the park. **It is the largest Cretaceous animal brought to the park. *Aside from Giganotosaurus, Tyrannosaurus is the only other predatory dinosaur that can bring down Argentinosaurus. *The sound effects of Argentinosaurus are a mix of moose, cow, wildebeest, and elephant sounds. Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Wildlife Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:Herbivores Category:Creature of Interest